


SladeRobin Weekend

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, M/M, Master/Slave, Rape, Sexual Slavery, SladeRobin Week, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: My fills for the SladeRobin weekend prompts.All three are the more darker versions of these pairings. Day 1 is all the pairings; Day 2 SladeDick with threatened SladeTim; Day 3 just SladeDick.





	1. Day 1 - Omegaverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SladeRobin Weekend Day 1 – Omegaverse
> 
> Pairings: confirmed-past Slade/Dick and Slade/Jason; contemplated-future Slade/Tim and Slade/Damian
> 
> Warnings: Slade creeping on Robins including the underage-Damian; also omegaverse (it is the prompt) 
> 
> Yep that’s what we’re starting with. This weekend is just full of the more deprived side of the pairings. Normally Dick focused but tomorrows has the clear threat towards Tim as well.

Slade never much enjoyed attending galas. Adeline always blamed the fact that, ultimately, his beginnings were humble. Slade personally thought it was because rich people were, for all they paid for his lifestyle, assholes who wouldn’t last two days without their security teams and staff.

Although, galas in Gotham do provide a level of Slade’s preferred hobbies – Robin watching.

He is far from the only person playing. Although most don’t realise what hunt they are actually taking part in. No, a lot of the alphas at the party merely think themselves chasing Bruce Wayne’s almost unobtainable prized-omega sons. Chasing the fortunes that are assumed as modern dowries.

Slade knows that there’s more to the game though. Because what’s Bruce Wayne’s is Batman’s and Slade’s pretty sure there isn’t an alpha in either the villain or hero community that doesn’t at least sometimes daydream about stealing one from that nest.

The fact none have managed to fully succeed at it makes it that much more appealing. The question growing in everyone’s mind – who will be the first?

Slade never really has been one to deny a challenge.

And tonight he has the time to play his round of the game. His only other purpose for being at the gala to obtain some information packet to return to his client.

He does wonder what the rich assholes face would be if he found out Slade only agreed because of who else would be in attendance and not for the obscene pay-check offered to him.

The crowd breaks out in the general clamber that always joins the Wayne’s arriving anywhere in Gotham and Slade no longer cares about thinking of pissed-off rich assholes.

Not that Slade joins the alphas all congregating on the entry like salivating dogs desperate for even the off-cuts of the _Wayne omegas’_ attentions that is them walking by. He won’t struggle to get the meat of it when he decides he wants it. Better to let them schmooze and separate, letting him get real one-on-one attention of each without them playing back-up to each other or alerting their pack alpha too early.

He stands back with a glass of unnecessarily expensive champagne as the camera shutters to their best impression of machine gun fire. Waits until he is again surrounded by better-than-thou alphas who either are trying to learn why _he_ is worth an invite or know and try and court him for their employment.

There’s even one he might have taken up if not for the fact he already has his next job lined up and one of his targets for the night storms past towards the pitiful offering of food they are all to sustain themselves on. So Slade excuses himself with a comment about prior engagements and makes a beeline for Wayne’s youngest.

“Surely you know it isn’t considered socially right for an omega to immediately go for the food at an event.”

Damian Wayne turns, no doubt with some sharp retort for whoever might judge his actions. He pauses, just slightly, when he realises who is actually talking to him. Enough for Slade to know he took him by surprise.

“And dangerous for them to drop their guard.”

“What are you doing here?” Damian demands. His hand ghosting over where he no doubt has a weapon hidden in his clothes. The need to always be able to defend himself with lethal force if needed still so ingrained in him despite Wayne’s best attempts to blunt his lethal edge.

Slade remembers when the boy was still learning those lessons from Talia. A whelp of a pup who believed his bloodline made him better than those around him. Apparently even not presenting as an alpha all-but demanded by that side of the family, and instead a ‘submissive’ omega, had broken him of it.

Slade could have so much fun breaking him of it.

“Just here to pick up a folder for a client. Nothing for you or your extended contacts to worry about.”

Damian considers him intensely. And, oh, Slade would love to teach the pup his place. Wayne omega or not he is still years away from deserving to look at Slade like he is the lessor of the two of them.

“If I find out it’s anything else-“

“You’ll bring the full clan down on my ass, I know kid.” As much as Slade enjoys playing with the Bat’s Robins he didn’t actually need the full flock all breathing down his neck while he was trying to get his work done.

“At least you are aware of the state of things,” Damian mutters and Slade can see the group of young alphas that all apparently have suddenly decided that they too want something to eat.

Damian scowls at them and Slade knows how little he will enjoy playing nice for alphas whose most impressive achievements are daddy buying them a yacht. For all Damian an entitled brat they really are beneath him. None truly up to the game that is hunting a Robin.

“You know you could always join me. You wouldn’t have to deal with them as much.” Slade doesn’t say at all because his life does end up with him having to schmooze with the rich and egotistical somewhat regularly. “And I wouldn’t be against you sticking a knife in any that get too handsy.”

“I’d rather be locked in a room with them for a day.” The disdain in the pup’s eyes is more Talia than Bruce but Slade can see Grayson’s influence in it as well. It doesn’t actually surprise him that it makes him that bit fonder of the brat.

“Then I shall leave you to enjoy their company.” Damian continues to glare as he leaves and Slade knows that soon enough eyes will be following him to make sure he isn’t up to more than he claims. Which is fine, considering he will be watching back.

Although he finds his second Robin of the night before the message is received.

Tim, like all his fellow Robins, draws attention. Although he attracts it as much for his executive power at Wayne Enterprises as being a potential in to the Wayne family. Slade doesn’t look out of place as he idly walks over with all the other older alphas crowding the boy. The fact he had worked for a member of the current circle in the past making it all the more easy to join the conversation.

“Have you met Mr Wayne yet Mr Wilson?”

“In passing.” He had dealt with the third Robin and current Red Robin but never really focused on him like he had with the others. He supposes he ended up treating him like the forgotten Robin compared to his more appealing siblings. Although, Slade knows there were still plenty watching this one like they do the others. “Although I suppose if his company ever needed my services.”

“I doubt we will but I guess if we ever do I know who to contact.” Slade has a feeling that if Tim Drake was going to pay to have someone dead there would be others he would hire before Slade. And a lot of alphas nearly as deadly have already made their intentions about him clear. So while Slade is sure he could convince the Robin around should he want, doing so would mean burning a lot of lucrative bridges.

A shame really. A complete set would always be nice.

“Can’t blame a man for trying.” A glance at the time means he needs to actually go do his job. Another shame for his night, seeing he is still two Robin’s short. He isn’t going to threaten his reputation at always finishing a job to allow him his hobby. “Well I best be off – it was nice meeting you again Mr Drake.”

The boy gives a scowl for a second but his attention is greedily claimed by those around him. All hoping for him to be an easy way for them to get a share of the Wayne wealth. Either through falling for their believed charms or a foolish business deal. Not that any of them stand a chance and instead are all likely being played by an omega much too clever for any of them.

The room Slade’s supposed to pick up the folder from is off the other side of the main hall. So he starts an easy stroll across. No need to draw attention to himself by those he doesn’t want.

He’s glad for the attention he has attracted when his path is intercepted. The information that he is there sent through the ranks of the pack and the eldest Robin sent to investigate.

“What are you doing here Slade?” Dick demands. And Slade can admit he’s his favourite – the one he nearly succeeded at claiming more than the others over the years.

He knows that fondness makes him soft on the omega at times. More compliant and wanting to find a compromise than he is with nearly everyone else. Probably the reason he has a level of affection for those that followed after him in the Robin spot.

“Just an errand really, nothing that sinister.” Of course it’s unlikely any client willing to hire a mercenary just to collect some information packet doesn’t have more at play, but Slade has all the plausible deniability he needs. “You can even join me if you want.”

Dick considers him because he knows there has to be something else behind it. The two of them having been playing this game for so long that he well knows the rules. But he also knows this is a chance to get information that might not be otherwise available. Slade might know whose ears his really are but the others in the room?

“Unless you want to stay here and keep listening to the, I’m sure _compelling_ , adventures of the alpha sons of rich business men,” Slade says offering his arm to Dick. Giving him another reason to stay in his company for a bit longer.

Dick considers it for all of three seconds more before taking the offered arm and pressing close like the high-class omega he has to pretend to be. Allowing Slade a better smell at his floral and distinctly omega perfume. Allowing him to catch the natural scent underneath it.

“You smell nice.”

“Oh shut up.”

“No really – normally you’re blocking when I see you, I forgot how good you can smell.”

Dick glares at him but doesn’t pull away. “Let’s get this over with.”

“Can’t I show you off a little first?” Let every alpha in the room know how little of a chance they have of catching the Robins they’re all watching. Remind the Bat-alpha how easily one of his flock could be taken from him.

“No.”

“Fine.” Slade doesn’t actually have the time to waste parading his momentarily contained Robin around anyway.

The room is easy enough to find based on the description he was given. The men inside look like they belong at the gala. But, to be fair, half the invite list is corrupt.

“We weren’t told there would be two of you,” one of the men says.

“There’s only one of me. I just picked him up while waiting for pickup and figured there would be no harm in him joining this quick errand before we leave. Didn’t want him to wonder off while I got what I’m here for.” The obvious guards with the men do eye Dick carefully. But going by what Slade can hear them whispering to each other it’s more from them wondering if Dick really is one of Bruce Wayne’s prized omega sons or just another omega who looks strongly like him.

“So do you have what my employer wants or should I have just left without bothering?” Better to keep things moving along before they stop gossiping and realise the omega is watching them just as carefully as they should be him.

“Don’t worry – it’s here.” One of the men hand Slade a completely sealed folder. And he can _feel_ Dick watching it closely, trying to remember every detail.

“Thank you. With that I believe our business here is done and we can take our leave and find a hotel with some actual food.”

The fake-laughter of the men covers the dirty look Dick gives him for it. But Slade knows his Robin will follow him out of the gala if only because it provides him an easy out from the event and people no doubt driving him insane. Give him a chance to start researching what might be in the file immediately instead of waiting for the night to be done.

And hell, Slade might get lucky and even have Dick join him at the hotel room he booked for the trip. But once they are out of the gala and onto the street they are joined by the final Robin.

Slade had been as surprised as most when Jason had presented as an omega. Bruce’s second and aggressive, Robin seemingly obviously alpha. But he had ended up omega like all the others and Slade not the only person who _enjoyed_ that fact while training him.

“Dick what the fuck?” Jason doesn’t look happy to be there – so close to his old life as one of Wayne’s trophies. But pack-loyalty had apparently won out over that – here to protect his fellow Robin despite how much they have fought between themselves over the years.  

The boy is a far cry from the delicate and simple omegas that filled the gala. So much more than just a pretty face and warm body. Unwilling to hide the things that make him better – make him into a Robin.

“Jason-“ Dick starts and he slips from Slade’s arms to his fellow Robin’s side. A disappointing confirmation that this is as far as he will follow Slade tonight.

“No. Don’t you even fucking try Dick. And you,” Jason snarls, turning to Slade. “Get the hell out of this city or I’ll dump your body in the harbor for it to float out.”

“I’ll be out by sunrise.” He had to leave for his next job anyway. As fun as it would be to stick around and remind the two why they had both come to him in the past.

And anyway he’s had his full of Robin’s for the day. Better to leave before it gets too hard and pick up on getting them for himself another day. Patience a requirement to his hunt.


	2. Day 2: Master/Slave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Slade/Dick, threatened Slade/Tim, world-building Bruce/Dick & Bruce/Tim
> 
> Warnings: Slavery, rape
> 
> So if you follow my tumblr you probably saw a snippet of harem/slavery/prostitution verse. This is in a similar verse. 
> 
> Bit late but I was busy yesterday and just did not get any time to look at this.

Dick doesn’t want to be here, but he doesn’t have a choice. As far as it appears Slade gained them completely legally. Slade has the right to do whatever he wants with and to them. So as much as Dick dislikes it he has to play nice until they prove otherwise or Bruce comes back.

He has to keep Slade’s attention completely on him until they get Bruce back.

“You’re tense,” Slade says. His hand massaging Dick’s thighs that are on top of him. Dick forced to sit on his lap despite no-one there to pretend to. Not that they’re really is much pretending about it with Slade.

“This isn’t the most comfortable position and I’m still a little tender.” It had been a week since Slade got control of them and each night of it he seemed determined to make good use of at least Dick.

“Poor birdy,” Slade practically purrs and his hand slides further up the inside of Dick’s leg. “I know you’re not used to being treated how you’re supposed to. But don’t worry, I’ll help you adjust.”

Slade’s hand slides further up and Dick has to stop himself from wincing as it causes the fabric to drag against his now sensitive skin.

“Slade,” he hisses but freezes when Tim enters the room – their eyes catching for a moment before Tim bows his head in an attempt to avoid Slade’s attention.

Dick feels Slade’s hand slow on him and he knows it’s because he’s watching Tim. And Dick cannot let his attention completely pass.

“Slade,” Dick says again, this time putting a flirtatious whine into his voice. He rubs himself against Slade’s leg and does his best to ignore the almost painful friction on him at it.

“Don’t be jealous,” Slade tells him, gently nipping at his ear before turning his attention back to Tim. “You – here.”

“Uh,” Tim freezes, glances at Dick with wide eyes before nodding. “Of course.”

When Tim gets close enough Slade reaches out to gently cup his face. Tim holds still but even Dick notices his eyes darting away, looking for an out.

“Look at your Master when he wants you boy,” Slade snarls and Tim’s attention snaps back to him. “Wayne really was dropping the ball when it came to training you. I have my work cut out for me in getting you all up to scratch.”

“Don’t worry about him yet Slade, just focus on me.” Dick presses himself more against Slade, trying to get his attention to return. He’s good at acting the needy slut – Bruce often needing him to give an out of a situation without people getting suspicious. So he knows he sounds convincing. But he also knows Slade is keener than the normal audience.  

“And here I thought you were whining a minute ago about being tender?” Slade says, his hand still resting on Dick tightening and Tim’s eyes quickly dart to Dick’s face before returning to Slade’s hopefully before the mistake is noticed.

Okay, just play coy and he might be able to at least get Slade’s attention off Tim for the time being. “I just wanted a break – not for you to move on.”

Slade considers him and Dick tries to put on an innocent face. Consciously forcing himself to keep breathing so nothing seems amiss.

“That so?” Slade asks and his grip tightens again. And if Dick’s thighs weren’t already covered in bruises there will be some now.

“Yes,” Dick says and he dares to give Slade a defiant look because he swears he will do everything to make Slade’s life hell if he calls him out. And despite whatever Slade thinks about possibly being able to keep Dick under controls he knows how much trouble Dick can be when he wants to be. Knows how much the others follow Dick’s cues as to behaviour.

Slade grins and Dick knows he isn’t going to like the deal. “Then why don’t we send the little birdy away and you show me why I shouldn’t move down the line?”

There it is – Slade will leave Tim alone but only if Dick can maintain his attention. A task much easier done when he doesn’t have to submit to every of Slade’s whims.

“Dick don’t,” Tim says quietly.

“Of course,” Dick says with as content of a grin as he can manage in the circumstances.

“Good,” Slade purrs and Dick already regrets his agreement. It’s for Tim though, he reminds himself. He has to protect the others until Bruce comes back or they clear up whatever went wrong to let Slade take ownership of them.

“What are you still doing here?” Slade asks Tim and Dick tries not to look at Tim’s pleading eyes for him not to do this. He has no choice if he wants to protect the others. “You’re not needed anymore so leave us.”

“Tim go,” Dick says, because the longer Tim stays around the more likely Slade will change his mind and decide he wants him as well.

Tim falters for another moment but he does bow and leave. Dick releasing a breathe he was holding at it.

“I wouldn’t relax just yet,” Slade says, voice dark and his teeth biting at Dick’s ear. “You still have to impress me.”

“What do you want?” Dick knows the game may be for him to guess but if it isn’t then it’s easier to just ask than try and predict Slade’s whim.

“How about you get me nice and wet and ready then ride me and show me how much you want me all to yourself?”

It’s not the worst thing Slade could have requested and Dick knows he should be grateful for it. All Dick feels is hatred at having to submit to Slade again.

He goes to climb off so he can get to work when Slade catches his arm and forces him to look back. “I’d give a good show if I were you as well.”

Of course Slade won’t let this be easy.

Dick breathes in, then out. Forcing his body to relax into the grace he takes up for a show instead of the tension ready for a fight. Wills his face into a relaxed, charming smile and slides down onto his knees.

“There you are,” Slade says as Dick works on undoing his pants. “Just like that.”

Once Slade’s pants are off Dick discovers that he is already half-hard. Which on one hand makes Dick’s job easier but on the other reminds him just how much Slade enjoys his power over them.

Still – this is the only way to protect Tim currently. So Dick leans forward to take the tip into his mouth. Relaxes his jaw and sucks.

Slade’s hand braces into his hair and Dick holds himself still so he doesn’t openly show his disgust at it. Slides his hands up Slade’s leg to rest on his thighs – in appearance to encourage Slade to part his legs so Dick can take more but in practice giving him something to brace on should Slade decide to try and fuck his face like had three nights ago.

“You are so good at this,” Slade encourages as Dick pulls back so he can run his tongue up and down the length. “Certainly more practiced than you like to put on.”

That’s the thing. He and Slade have played this game before but under much less high stakes. When Bruce was around and Dick bored of having the reputation of a slut with none of the perks.

Back then though Dick could always return to Bruce’s side should the attention grow to be too much.

His game with Slade more cat and mouse and less cat playing with its dinner.

“Although that’s enough,” Slade says tugging at Dick’s hair. “Hop back up.”

Dick pulls off as he’s told. Standing up while mindful of Slade’s want for a show. He slides his pants off as he does, knowing that Slade will likely have some punishment in store if he tries to cause problems.

Slade catches his hips as Dick climbs onto his lap. Tugs and moves him until Dick is balanced right on top of his erection.

“Slade-“ Surely he doesn’t expect Dick to just sink down with no lube or prep?

“Don’t look so nervous – you’ll be plenty open after this morning.” So he does.

Dick takes a breath, steadies himself so he won’t slip, and slowly sinks down.

Slade is right in that Dick’s body is still stretched enough that the size isn’t a problem. However the amount of use that had left him that prepared meant that with nothing more than spit to ease it Dick still feels the burn the whole time.

Once stead in Slade’s lap Dick allows himself a moment to collect himself. Ignores as Slade runs an affectionate hand down his cheek.

“As sweet as your motives are you have to know they’re pointless,” Slade says as if it is a reassurance. “You must know he’s sneaking out like you did – it’s only a matter of time before he gets caught and I have no option but to punish him.”

Dick knows that unlike Bruce who turned a blind eye to the transgressions of his property Slade is looking for an excuse to punish them. Likely already has the punishment planned out for when he catches Tim out. Dick is only really buying him time.

Still, if Dick brought enough time for Bruce to be back then he could spare Tim from having to face Slade’s attention. And that chance is worth it.

“Maybe I actually really don’t want to share,” Dick says with an experimental bounce to confirm that – yes – the fiction problem is still there. He will need to take it slow to avoid too much pain.

“Yeah?” Slade asks, all smug, although Dick is sure he can see through the act. His hands come to cup Dick’s ass and encourage him to give another bounce. “Why don’t you show me then?”

In a way it’s a kindness – Slade lets Dick set the pace which means he can be gentle on his sore body. However, it means Dick must maintain an active role. Means he can’t just let Slade do whatever while Dick mentally leaves the experience. Means he has to be aware of every second and every thrust until Slade finishes.

The feeling of cum coating his insides is a relief.

“I didn’t say I was done with you,” Slade growls when Dick goes to climb off his lap to find the nearest shower to wash the feel of sex off him again. Instead, Slade grips his hips and forces him back onto his current owners lap. “I have a present for you.”

“You really didn’t need to.” There is no way Dick is going to like what it is.

“I didn’t but I wanted to. And I was going to wait until tonight so you could sleep with it but I think it better to let you have it for the rest of the afternoon.”

Dick knows it’s going to be some ‘toy’, so isn’t that surprised when Slade brings a box over for him to unwrap to reveal a buttplug. He isn’t surprised that it’s bigger than any of the ones Dick had used on himself throughout his life already.

“At least look a little excited,” Slade tells him as Dick sizes the thing up. “Look – I’ll even put lube on it to be nice.”

Even with the generous coating of lube Slade puts on it Dick still isn’t looking forward to having it be inside him for the rest of the day. He doesn’t have a choice though currently. So he leans forward and pushes his hips out like Slade tells him. Willing himself to relax as the firm form is none-too-gently pushed inside him.

“There you go,” Slade says giving the plug a tap and causing Dick to arch in a futile attempt to get away from the feeling of it. “Now we have some business to attend to and I expect you on your best behaviour or else I’ll be having your ass be part of the deal.”

Dick hopes Bruce shows up again from wherever he vanished to. And he hopes it will be soon.


	3. Day 3 - Forced bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Slade/Dick 
> 
> Warnings: omegaverse, dub-con that becomes non-con 
> 
> Final day of the weekend! Also I’ve been asked to possible write a second version of this where it doesn’t suddenly get mood-whiplash half-way through and become a lot more dark and instead stays with the more playful lighthearted tone that it starts with (more gen though) – so if that’s something you’d be interested in I guess stay tuned and probably go follow my tumblr

“We have a special treat for you as our last bid of the night – the Dark Knight’s omega partner: Nightwing.”

So Dick can admit that the mission is not going to plan. It was supposed to be a simple in-and-out to get the buyer information of the underground omega trafficking ring. But it turned out to have better guards than originally expected so now he finds himself on the auction block.

“We have left his mask on so whoever purchases him can have the pleasure of taking it off themselves. Of course we left nothing else on.”

 _Really_ not going to plan.

“So considering how _rare_ of a find this is we’ll start the bidding at 5 million.”

Come on Bruce – now is exactly the time to smash through the windows, beat up some people smugglers, and save Dick. Dick will even not complain at the lecture about being more careful.

“6 million!”

“6-and-a-half!”

Bruce absolutely knows he’s here. Is he just being an ass and letting it drag on to humiliate Dick as punishment?

“8 million!”

Is he maybe one of the buyers? Make the rescue more subtle. Dick wishes he could see the crowd to see if Bruce is a part of it because he no doubt is using a voice modifier. Why did they have to blindfold him?

“9 million!”

Hell Dick would take Jason saving him even if it means never hearing the end of it from either him or Roy. Just not having to stand there as a piece of meat to be gawked at without even seeing the audience.

“10 million!”

Even Clark would be welcome if also incredibly humiliating.

Just someone- anyone- get him out of the situation.

“100 million.”

For future note Dick really needs to watch what he thought because the universe seems to have it out for him. And interprets ‘anyone’ to mean Slade ‘Deathstroke’ Wilson.

The silence that follows is in itself pretty damning. And why the hell couldn’t Bruce just swing in now?

“Well there you have it – 100 million! Is there anyone else to place a bid?”

More silence. And more notably – more lack of the sound of fighting.

“Anyone? Well then I guess – going once? Going twice.”

Dick holds his breath, hoping for another bidding war over him, buying whoever might be coming to his rescue more time.

“And sold.”

Yeah – fuck Dick’s life.

He doesn’t get long to lament his fate before he is being dragged from the stage. A second person grabs him when he tries to twist out of the grip holding him.

“Hey, be gentle,” Dick says as they try to tug at him roughly.

The guards laugh because of course every guard who works in human trafficking is an asshole.

“Wouldn’t much worry about us hurting you,” one of them says. “You should be more worried about your buyer.”

Do they know Slade as a regular or just by assumption based on his reputation as Deathstroke? For some reason Dick struggles to see Slade regularly coming to a place like this. A brothel? Sure. But actually buying omegas to own as property? Doesn’t seem in character. Or at least Dick feels he should have met one of his prior purchases if so.

And if Slade wasn’t a regular what was he doing there this time?

Dick gets basically thrown into a room before he can finish that thought.

He immediately goes to undo the blindfold only to be caught by familiar hands. “I thought they said that I would get the pleasure of unmasking you myself?”

“I didn’t agree to that condition.”

“I’m sure,” Slade says before leaning in close so his mouth next to Dick’s ear. His hands undoing the tie behind Dick’s head. “They have eyes watching though so I suggest you play the part.”

And Dick wants to tell him to get stuffed. Wants to punch him in the face then get the hell out of this place, hopefully passing the server room on his way so it isn’t a complete waste. But with the blindfold removed he can see Slade’s face and the serious set to it. There was no way Slade would let him easily slip away and even if he did, Dick would still have to get through the guards to get out. Guards that, if they really were watching as Slade says, would know he’s coming.

“Oh aren’t you a pretty one,” Slade says, appraising Dick as if he had never seen him before. And Dick gets that he’s actually reading Dick to see if he agrees to the plan. Not that it is much of a plan so much as a command to behave.

Still, it’s not like he has any other option. So Dick relaxes as best he can and tries to look the part of an omega who has lost their fight. It’s not like anything that new would happen between him and Slade. Just – different circumstances to Dick’s normal lapse of judgement.

“There’s a good birdy,” Slade says with a grin the Dick wants to punch off. He forces himself to keep a steady breath. It’s all just an act until they get out and then will just be another favour owed between them.

He doesn’t fight when Slade leans forward to kiss him. Let’s himself be guided onto the bed with Slade looming over him. And honestly the weirdest bit is that Dick’s completely naked because normally they only ever bother to take off what is absolutely necessary to let them fuck.

He doesn’t feel ashamed of his nudity. But does feel a bit exposed with the firm armour of the Deathstroke costume pressed against his bare skin.

“You are so worth every dollar I’m paying for you,” Slade says. And it just reminds Dick that the reason they are doing this is because Slade paid $10 million of money he earned killing people to prevent Dick from being bought by someone else. In a way saving all of Dick’s family from dealing with the fallout of Dick’s identity being discovered.

“Just shut up and get this over with,” Dick says, because he’s always hated whenever Slade helps him. He knows there’s always a trade-off to come.

“Impatient omega,” Slade chastises but he swoops back in. Aggressively kissing Dick as he works himself out of his suit just enough that his member slips out to press against Dick’s hips.

Slade breaks off the kiss to pull one of his gloves off and spit it to the side. His newly freed hand searching between them for where it can push inside Dick. And thankfully Dick’s body had gotten slick and relaxed from familiar-arousal or else it would have likely hurt him from how rough Slade is being.

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this – to stop playing our silly game and instead get something more permanent.”

“What?” Dick pushes against Slade because surely he doesn’t mean what Dick thinks he’s implying?

Slade pulls back to look at him as if he’s an idiot. “Surely you didn’t think I would pay that much just for something I can get with some sweet-talking and the loss of one day’s pay? No – I hand over the cash and by the time we leave this place you’re going to have a hard time convincing anyone that you don’t belong to me.”

Of course there has to be more are play. There always is something more to Slade’s moves.

Dick tries to squirm out of Slade’s grip to get away, but his position affords him no real leverage. And he remembers he had blindly let Slade lead him into it.

Idiot.

“Are you done yet?” Slade asks him, and Dick is suddenly aware of the fingers playing with his entrance. Gently working at the sensitive skin.

He stills as more fingers push into him. Slade slowly stretching him out and pressing at all the places that makes his body respond and his slick flow.

“Give up,” Slade tells him as Dick tries to think of another way out. “There’s no way out of here that will actually work – and after all these years you can’t be that against a bond with me.”

“Slade _don’t_ ,” Dick says because pleading has worked in the past with him. Rarely, but it has worked.

“Not this time Nightwing,” Slade growls pulling his fingers out and lines up to thrust in. “No this time you’re going to be mine.”

Dick chokes at how rough Slade thrusts into him. It’s not that he’s unused to a harsh pace from Slade. Just that the new context makes him more aware of it.

Dick tries to plant his feet to get leverage to knock Slade off him. Or to roll them over so he has a chance to incapacitate Slade. He really isn’t picky about which one. Instead Slade gets a grip on his hips and forces him to bend so Slade can press closer to him. Can fuck him tighter and have his face hovering barely above Dick’s.

“Always loved how flexible you are. What do you think the chances of you retaining it after you give me a pup or two?”

Dick goes to hit Slade at that but his hand is caught and pushed back against the bed. “I know – not right away. Just going to enjoy being with you without having share for a bit.”

He closes the distance to press a kiss at Dick’s scowling face. “Now this might hurt a bit but I’m sure you can handle it.”

As pointless as it is, Dick still hunches his shoulder to hide his scent-gland. All it really gains him is Slade nearly pulling his hair out to force Dick’s head to move to give him access. The act of rebellion still worth it. Worth it to remind Slade that Dick doesn’t want it. That he is always going to fight against Slade’s authority.

The bite itself isn’t horribly painful. It hurts, there’s no denying that, but Dick’s grunt at it more to do with knowing it means he’s lost this fight than any pain.

Slade pulls back after it’s done and rests his forehead against Dick’s. “And now you’re mine.”

“We’ll see,” Dick says more to be contrary than anything.

“I look forward to it,” Slade says and Dick has a feeling this is just the beginning.


End file.
